


BFF

by sarbear



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarbear/pseuds/sarbear
Summary: hayley has a rational idea that she wants Lucas to help her with. set way back in season 1.written a LONG time ago. un-betaed. i own nothing





	

"you and me against the world hayls" lucas whispered into his best friend's ear as he pulled her in for a hug.

Joining the basketball team was going to be hard work. Nathan and dan were going to make it near impossible to fit in with the team. everyday reminded him of how he was so different from the rest of them.

But he always had hayley. They worked together, busily shutting the cafe for the night. when the closed sign was finally turned on the dorr and the counters were cleane, the tea towel war started.  
It left them soaked with soap suds and dodging whipping towels from each other, their laughter could be heard through the cafe and the streets of tree hill. They had successfully forgotten their worries of the day. They always did.

Hayley plonked two steaming cups of cocoa on to the counter and looked at lucas with a twinkle in her eye and a grin on her face

"rematch?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and grabbed his cup following her up to the mini golf course they shared.

After beating Lucas as usual(by cheating) Hayley sat crosslegged next to her friend with a serious look on her face.

'What's wrong hayls?...you kicked my ass...you did your mad happy dance across the roof...am i not challenge enough for you now?" Lucas laughed play punching his friend's arm. Hayley smiled ruefully

"luke, can i as you something?..its kinda personal" hayley asked with that serious look still on her face. she tucked her hair behind her ear the way she did when she was nervous.

"sure, anything" lucas replied suddenly more attentive and serious he turned slightly towards her.

" have you ever...you know....been with a girl?" Hayly stared down at her hand that was cradling her mug intently.

Lucas laughed goodnaturedly " god hayls i thought you were going to ask me my deepest darkest secret...you had me worried!...."luke smiled "nah hayls...i mean i've gotten serious with a couple of dates but, call me sappy, i guess i wanted it to be someone special you know? not some random hook up that her and i will both regret..."

"yeah" said hayley wistfully :i know exactly what you mean"

"why'd you ask?" luke enquired sipping his lukewarm drink" there's not some guy i should be giving my approval of is there? he asked wiwth a smile and a wink

"nah...it's just a stupid thought" hayley turned her attention back to her apparantly fascinating mug

"what sex..sounds important to the human race to me..." luke was just trying to get a rise out of her now

"no i thought...i mean...how long have we been friends lucas?"

"too long i think" luke replied still teasing

hayley gave him a playful glare then continued"well, you are the one consistant thing in my life...my parents are nuts, i have tutoring and you...thats it...i don't fit in with anyone or anything else...you and me...we always fit"

lucas got serious again and wondered where hayley was going with this conversation. It was a side of her she rarely revealed, slight need for affirmation and comfort.

"i think we've been friends long enough to overcome anything you know?" she went on

"amen to that" luke said smiling warmly and clinking their mugs together in a mock toast.

Hayley gatheredc her nerve and looked luke striaght in the eye her chin lifted high defiantly "luke, i think we should sleep together"

Lucas nearly dropped his mug, his mouth falling open in shock "what you and me...?" he squeaked out

"well why not?" hatley shot back defensively "we both want someone special to be our first, we trust each other, we know each other's baggage...and you're not completely ugly..."

lucas chuckled at her last comment "you're serious? he asked looking directly into his best friend's eyes

"yep..let's do this. We can look back and know we didn't waste our virginity on some one night stand, drunk at some party, with some ex we can't stand in the future...it was just us. Best friends" hayley was suddenly confident, lucas now the one finding his mug so intriging

"okay " he said softly swallowing hard "that makes sense" he nodded and looked back up at hayley.

 

The next evening lucas went to work on his bedroom. Changing sheets, clearing away notes and homework, positioning candles around the small room. Hayley was his best friend. He knew she was a romantic and he wanted to do everything in his power to make the night special. They weren't in love but they meant the world to each other and he wanted to show her the effort she deserved. he showered and put on a blue shirt that his mom had once said bought out his eyes. He spritzed on some cologne keith had bought him for his birthday.  
He looked at his cd player as if it would give him the answer to what kind of music would be appropriate. He settled on radiohead and nervously stood back to survey the room. Finally satisfied he lit the candles and waited for hayley perched on the edge of his bed nervously.

 

Hayley stood at the mirror fiddling with her hair. she mentally scolded herself reminding herself that this was her best friedn who she saw everyday, she'd known him for years. It did little to still her nerves. she pulled on a blouse that showed a hint of cleavage and sprayed perfume behind her ears. Not giving herself a chance to hestitate she headed out the door in the direction of lucas's house.

Lucas jumped when he heard the knock at the outer door of his bedroom...since when did hayley knock anyway? he took a deep breath and opened the door ushering her in.

"hi" she said smiling nervously

"hi" luke replied

They both laughed their eyes lighting up, realizing how ridiculous they sounded after years of friednship, and the tension lifted slightly

"so..." lucas took the initiative and broke the ice" how do you want to do this? i mean is there anything you want to try or anything you want to avoid?" he tried to sound calm and mature whilst wiping his hands down his pants nervously.

"honestly....i have no idea" said hayley warmly

"okay...well anything we do the other doesn't feel comfortable with we speak up then? promise to tell each other what we are thinking?" lucas questioned

" yeah" said hayley admiring the room and the effort her friend had clearly gone to to make her feel special and at ease. she smiled thoughtfully.

Slowly lucas closed the gap between them and looked into her eyes without flinching "you sure about this" Hayley nodded and luke pulled her into one of their infamous bearhugs. It was like they always shared fierce and protective and purely platonic. He kissed the top of his best friend's head affectionately and drew back to look at her again. Her eyes showed much reassurance from the gesture.

Slowly lucas bent his face down to hayley's and kissed her softly. It was a chaste kiss, lingering only slightly on her lips, feeling slightly odd due to their friend ship. they continued their breathy soft kissses for a while growing accustommed to the sensation before hayley slipped her tongue slowly across lucas's lips and slid in his mouth caressing the roof and his tongue with her own. Luke's hands slid to the side of her face deepening the kiss and moaning slightly at the pleasure building between them. Hayley's hand went instinctively to his back sliding up and down his small muscular frame and over his hips. lucas pulled from her mouth and pepper slow soft kisses down the column of her neck and lcked the skin at the shell of her ear, his hands wandering down her sides. Hayley leaned into him and and whimpered slightly at the touch as he found the places on her neck that made her shiver. She pulled baack slightly and took his top shirt button in her trembling hands asking permission with her eyes. Luke nodded and swallowed as she fumbled with the buttons and slid the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. she had seen him without a shirt before plenty of times but there was something different about stripping him herself. Something new and arousing making her truly appreciate his compact build. She ran her hands over his chest and stomach lightly, marvelling at the way his muscles tensed at her touch. Luke let out a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding and hayley leaned forward kissing his broad shoulders and chest, before growing bolder and sliding her tongue over one of his nipples. LUcas pulled her towards him for another passionate kiss, feeling much more rotic and natural now, the pressure building with theirincreasing arousal. Breathless hayley steped back looking into luke's eyes as she pulled her own top over her head, letting it fall to the ground gently. Lucas's breath hitched laying his eyes on hayley who blushed under his gaze. His hands went back to her sides and pulled her into another breathtaking kiss, moaning into her mouth as he glided his hands over the smooth skin of her waist and back. His kisses trailed down her neck and across her chest gently sliding his hands over the soft fabric of her white lace covered bra. He pulled her tightly against him, one hand cupping the back of her head and the other roaming her back. They focused on their kissing and the friction between them. Their hands grew more adventurous roaming over the naked skin and their clothed buttocks and thighs. As they became more confident lucas felt safe enough to unclasp hayley's bra and run his hands down her spine. he left the underwear in place for her to remove when she felt comfortable. It took a few moments of kissing before hayley realised luke's apprehansion she stepped back again and removed the bra standing before him in the middle of the room. the candle light played shadows across her skin and lucas sighed

"god ...hayls...you ar e so beautiful" he said running his eyes over her and then liftin gthem to stare into hers. Hayley ducked her head self consciously smiling wistfully before returning the stare. She took one of luke's hands in her own slightly shaking one and placed it over her breast. Lucas stared at her in awe and swallowed thickly. He let his thumb graze over the nipple feeling it harden at the touch. He circled it several times then lifted his eyes to hayley's as he ducked down and sucked it between his lips. Hayley was shaking slightly stil, like a buzz had gone through ehr the moment she had walked into the room and hadn't left. Goosebump rose on her flesh as she relished the warmth of lucas's mouth and his tongue gently laving her nipple.

"that feels amazing" she murmured leaning into his touch and he circled the other nipple with his thumb to double the sensation. Hayley's breath became laboured as her friend awoke feelings within her core and she felt dampness spread between her legs. She spread her hands over lukes chest and firmly lead her hands down his stomach, onto his jeans and cupped his erection through the rough fabric. Luke's eyebrows raised against her breast but he said nothing so hayley fumbled to undo his fly. Lucas slipped his hands under hayley's long skirt and drew them slowly up heer thighs still hardening the nipple with his tongue.

They separated slightly both breathing hard and moaning at the loss of the other momentarily. It was lukes' turn to be shy as e shimmied out of his jeans. He still had his boxers on but his cock stood out promiently leaving little to the imagination. He bit his bottom lip raising his eyebrows and chuckling shyly. Hayley laughed silently with him then tentatively stroked him making him groan and close his eyes to savor the feeing.

" this is it hayls.....officially in new territory here for me" he said smiling

"i crossed that line ages ago" she replied laughing. They hugged again platonically, reinforcing their bond.

" okay...moving on then" said hayleys when they separated from their embrace. She unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it leaving her standing in a pair of white lace boxer brriefs. Hse had bought them for tonight to boost her confidence, also she didn't think her usual cotton underwear would really be a turn on. of course that was one thing she would probably not be sharing with her best friend..

She bought her hand up to lucas's face and drew him down for another kiss. Their hands were everywhere now. Stroking hayley's thighs and bottom and hayley stroking lucas's cock through his boxers. They led themsselves towards the bed, Hayley landing on it it first. She laid back onto it loking up at lucas longingly. He crawled over her and once again turned the kissing towards her neck and down to her breasts, spoiling them attention before kissing his way to her stomach. He ran his hands splaying them across the fabris of her underwear and feeling the dampness under his firgers and looked up to hayley. At her nod he slid them down her legs and onto the florr and revealed her glistening sex. He breathed out and crawled up he once more propping himself to her side and running his ahnds over the entire body before him making hayley shudder.

" hayls....show me" he said huskily his voice thick with lust.

"what?" she asked quietly

"show me how to touch you, i want to know how to make you feel good"

Hayley blushed furiously clor spreading down her neck and breasts. Lucas bent down and kissed her tenderly

"it's just hayls, just you and me...no judging no expectations....just us."

Hayley slowly lead her hand down and slid two fingers against her clit staring directly into lucas's intense blue eyes. He held her gaze before trailing it down her body to watch her intently. It was the most erotic sight his young eytes had ever seen. Gently placing his hand on her wrists after a moment, he took over following what she had done. Hayley closed her eyes and focused revelling at someone touching her so intimately. Lucas was so turned on he could hardly breath. He was surprised at the wetness that slid his fingers over her and swallowed convulsively wondering what tehat wetness would feel like when he sank inside of her with his cock. Letting a deep breath out to still himself he focused on issing hayley again and was rewarrded by her grinding against his fingers seeking more friction. He took her breast into his mouth and she suddenly began shaking and her nails bit into his shoulder as she whimpered. Lucas drew back and looked at her in amazement

Inches from her mouth he whispered "did you just....?"

"yeah..."panted hayley self consciously

"wow..." Lukes hand grazed her hip as she came down from her orgasm slowly.

After a moment hayley's hands were placed firmly onto lucas's chest..."roll over" she requested

lucas obliged, wriggling slightly to get comfortable. Hayley drew his boxers down trying not to tangle them in his erection as hse did so. And there it was in the flesh. Pictures and diagrams didn't do it justice. Lucas's cock was pink and long. It looked quite beautiful glistening with precum at the tip. SHe reached out and touched him hestitantly finding the skin soft to touch like velvet. Lucas was gritting his teeth trying not to buck his hips as she gently expored him. Hayley slid down kissing his body all over his torso and down his thighs. Then licked him, her tongue ghosting down the lenghth of his cock.

"jesus..." lucas cried out in surprise. Hayley waited a few seconds beforeshe began again innocently lapping at him. Knowing what to expect now, lucas was able to control himself a little better but as hayley slid her hot wet mouth over the tip he gritted his teeth and fisted his hands in the sheets under him

"oh my good thats good...thats so fucking good....." he was chanting, almost shouting and Hayley was amazed at his quick reaction. she continued to suck gently sliding down further and further until she gagged and the adjusted to as much as she could fit in her mouth.

"you okay" lucas managed to stammer in concern as he gathered all his willpower to remain still. Hayley nodded up at him lips wrapped around his cock and began to move up and down slowly.

"god hayley...godi think i'm gonna cum....maybe you should stop...god hayls i can't....please ...i'm cumming..."

The taste was bitter and surprised hayley slightly but she swallowed quickly and licked his lenght before crawling back up luke's body. He was panting heavily sweat beading on his skin.

"fuck....hayls...you didn't have to...i mean i don't think girls usually,..well you know finish guys off like that" he said finally regaining the power of speech and tilting is head to look at her.

"i wanted to see what all the fuss was about" she replied with a shrug

"and...?" luke asked

"it was bitter..." she laughed. Lucas laughed with her then kisssed her gently before pulling back and raising his eyebrows"....that is bitter" he laughed.

The two of them shared a glass of water in silence passing the glass between them, smiling and laughing silently. 

They lay on the bed hayley curled into lucas and resting against his chest. Their hands still roaming over each other slowly. lucas turned himself until he was above hayley and kissed her again trailing his way down her body.

"i wan to taste you hayley" he said and made his way down to settle between her thighs

"i have only a little idea where i'm going so let me know what feels good okay?" he said self depreciatively

Hayley laughed goodnaturedly and nodded flushing again. The awkardness had gone now though. Sure this was sex but it was also back to just being themselves too.

Lucas licked the length of her slit slowly. she tasted tangy on his tongue but not as strong as he had. The musky smell aroused him and he had to re-adjust as he hardened again. He drew his tongue across her repeatedly then dove it slightly inside her cunt. He fucked her with his tongue a few time causing her to squrim a little then swiped her tongue along her again flicking her clit at the end of the sweep. Hayley gasped and he did it again.

"yes..." she whimpered. He smiled and continued starting to swirl his tongue around the swolllen nub as he had done with her nipple. He sucked it between his lips and she twisted her hand in his short hair moaning in appreciation adn came shuddering. Luke lapped her gently as she came down and then kissed her lips agan letting her taste herslef on his tongue. They moaned and deepened the kiss so high from their mutual arousal. Hayley's hand roamed down and found lucas hard again. She clasped one of his hands and bought it down to his groin.

"show me lucas..." he blushed and circled his cock tugging at it but not using as much force as usual, he didn't want to jerk off and end this right now. Hayley's smaller, softer hand replaced his. She tested the pressure and ran her thumb over the underside and over the sensitive weeping head. Lucas bowed his head moaning and sucking at her collarbone in pleasure. 

"okay luke...i'm ready" hayley's voice bought him back to reality and he remembered the ultimate reason they were here together like this.

"you sure...?"

"yep...i want this...with you"

"okay just tell me to stop if you want...i don't want to hurt you" Kissing her again he positioned himself between her legs stroking his cock against her wetness and biting his lip in pleasure. He led himself to her and pushed gently at her entrance. Hayley stared into those blue eyes of his nodding. He drew a deep breath and pushed inot her. Hayley gritted her teeth as he broke her barrier but the pain was so brief and nothing like she'd expected. She opened her eyes and stared into luke's scared ones smiling.he looked relieved. He'd stopped inside her, not wanting to move in case he'd hurt her. Seeing the smile cross her face he gave in to his impulse and thrust into her gently kissing her deeply as he did so. His pace soon began to quicken and he assured himself his friend was ok. Her moans and kissing told him she was fine and he picked up a rhythm. Hayley's smooth legs twirled around his waist and she begged him not knowing exactly what she needed but the words spilling repeatedly from her mouth. Lucas began to groan with each of his thrusts, enveloped in her tight wet heat. He instinctively slipped his hands between them and slid them across her clit the way she had shown him. Hayley immediatley clenched tighter around her and he cried out as the wetness gushed over his length pushing him over the edge. he flopped bonelessly ont op f his friend struggling to catch their breath, they rearranged themselves, lying side by side. They reached out and held each other's hand

"intense..."luke moaned

"yeah..."panted hayley

they lay quietly supporting each other and committing every detail to their memory....no regrets.

THE NEXT DAY>>>>

"hey hayls...wait up" she turned to see luke jogging towards her, his backpack slung over one shoulder "so watcha get up to last night?"he asked innocently

"oh nothing worth mentioning" she said wit a smile. Luke playfully punched her arm then added" great, well i guess that means i can borrow your history notes then?"

She shook her head and passed him the book, smacking him across the chest with it sighing "slacker..."

They walked to class debating the best times to do homework...organized versus last minute pressure. Hayley and Lucas against the world...

Nothing had changed.


End file.
